


Valentine's Day #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Waverly and Nicole begin to have some time alone when something wonderful happens, read to find out and I hope you enjoy!Always, thanks to @SVaughn21 and @jescyka88 for being my betas.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 59





	Valentine's Day #WayHaughtWeek2020

Waverly laid awake on their bed early one morning reading to herself as Nicole was asleep next to her. The brunette absolutely consumed by the words she read, her hand gently rubbing her 8 ½ month baby bump. She didn’t register that the redhead had begun to wake and was looking at her with admiration as she read. 

“Baby, you are captivating,” Nicole said as she placed her hand atop the brunette’s, moving both their hands in sync around Waverly’s stomach. 

“Good morning you.” The brunette said warmly as she marked her place in her book before setting it on the bedside table then looking back at Nicole with a wide smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty good, how about you? Nicole replied. 

“Umm, alright I guess. I’m not feeling the best and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“What can I do? Tell me and I’ll make it happen.” Nicole gave the brunette a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around her.

“I need more bonus blankets, I’m cold,” she whimpered. 

“I’ll be your bonus blanket and warm you right up.” The redhead smirked, raising her eyebrows up and down as she kissed the top of Waverly’s hand. The two found the other's gaze and held it, not wanting to look away, love abundantly clear in their eyes. 

After a few minutes the brunette’s stomach began to grumble, “well, I am a little hungry and maybe eating something will help with the weird feeling I’m having.”

“What do you want, baby?” Nicole asked, as she sat up in bed.

“Ummm, not sure,” Waverly thought for a moment before shooting out “Ooooo, pizza, no donuts, no tacos, guacamole, I want, I want chips with guac and donuts!” 

“Ok sweetheart, I'll go get you both.” 

Before Nicole could leave the bed Waverly grabbed at her hand. “First, there’s something I want from you. I want a kiss, but you’re going to have to come to me so I can kiss you” The brunette smiled while giving a small laugh and pointing to her belly.

“Always, for you, Waverly.”

A few hours later, Nicole walking out of the bathroom, saw the brunette pacing around their room taking deep breaths in and out. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I don’t know, I just have this weird feeling, it hurts but it also doesn’t, just feels weird and walking around helps.” 

Nicole walked toward their bed, eyes filled with concern, her gaze not leaving the brunette’s. She sat down on the edge of their bed, knees bent and feet planted on the floor. “Come here, baby,” the redhead motioned for Waverly to come to her, pulling her in so she stood faced towards her between her knees. With the brunette standing before her, Nicole took her hands, placing them around the baby bump as she gently began to rub her hands around and up her wife’s stomach. She continued her hands up the middle and through her breasts, taking each one in her hands. Eyes not faulting from the others, “you, Waverly Earp, are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen, you're perfect in every way. My perfect. You have given, and you are giving me something I, many times in my life thought I’d never have, a family. I love you so much.” As she continued her loving caresses, she brought her lips to Waverly’s stomach, kissing every inch. 

Waverly stood before her wife thinking about how much she loved her, how she always would, and how excited she was to meet their newborn very soon. She placed her hands in the redhead's hair, scratching and pulling her love closer, letting out a small moan as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. 

Nicole continued her loving strokes down the sides of the brunette to her thighs. Her touches becoming more wild and uncontrolled the more aroused she became. She wanted Waverly and she knew that her wife wanted her from the moans she made and her own wild movements through red locks. Nicole, looking up at Waverly, “Can I?” Scratching her hand closer to Waverly’s center, she moved her hand between the brunette's legs, separating them to signal that she wanted to feel her. The brunette gave a slight nod in acceptance as Nicole ran her other hand around to the backside of the woman before her to act as a brace. She moved her hand gently through slick folds before slowly swiping the pad of her thumb around the brunette’s clit. Her movements were met with small whimpers as they both began to breathe heavier, leaning in to the other. “You are so beautiful, Waverly,” Nicole said as her kisses trailed up the brunettes stomach, standing now so she could bring their lips together. “I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too baby,” Waverly breathed out, her desire for her wife only continuing to grow. 

Nicole’s fingers trailed down the brunette’s center, circling her entrance for a moment. Just as she was about to place one finger inside she felt an incredible wetness, one she hadn’t necessarily felt before. Knowing her wife was 8 ½ months pregnant she immediately pulled back, worry in her eyes. “Uh, baby, I think your water broke.”

Waverly looked down between them, “Shit, fuck, it’s baby time.”

“It’s time.” Nicole said through the biggest smile, dimples out in full force. 

Several hours later the couple lay in the hospital room with their newborn baby girl. They hadn’t decided on a name for their daughter yet, mostly because Waverly decided she wanted to meet her and hold her before making that decision, and Nicole fully supportive of her wife's wishes. All of their family had just left after getting to meet the baby, giving their congratulations. Wynonna though was reluctant to leave, wanting to make sure Waverly and her niece were okay. Only after Waverly had reassured her multiple times that they both would be, that she could come back first thing in the morning and that Nicole would call should there be anything wrong, did the older Earp leave. 

The two laid there holding the small infant, watching her sleep in silence, taking it all in for what seemed like hours. “Can you believe it, Nicole? We are moms.” Waverly said as tears streamed down her face. 

“I absolutely can, baby. You did this, we did this.” Nicole said, placing her hand on the brunette’s face to rub the tears away from her cheeks before leaning in to kiss her forehead then doing the same to their daughter. 

“She’s perfect”

“Yes she is and so are you, Waverly. Happy Valentine’s Day” 

“We are perfect. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. Happy first Valentine’s Day, Charlie.” Waverly said quietly as they both continued watching their daughter, a whole new level of love growing between them.


End file.
